


EXO Kindergarten

by Dok2rol2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kidau, Kindergarten, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dok2rol2/pseuds/Dok2rol2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ЕХО в детсaде и школе 'ХОХО'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [EXO Kindergarten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365181) by myungyeollie_94. 



В дальнем углу класса сидит маленький мальчик и играет со своей плюшевой пандой. Уже прошла почти неделя с начала занятий, но мальчик, как правило, играет только с игрушкой, а не с другими одногрупниками, и не имеет вообще никакого взаимодействия с окружающими.

В другом конце класса мальчик держит в руках своего красного, плюшевого дракона и смотрит прямо на мальчика, который играет с пандой.

— Ифань, если будешь просто стоять и по-прежнему смотреть на него, не начиная разговор, он не заметит тебя, — мило улыбаясь, сказала мальчику воспитательница.

Крис посмотрел на свою учительницу.

— Я боюсь, что он не захочет говорить со мной, — мальчик прикусил свою нижнюю губу.

— Не волнуйся! Лучше иди и попробуй, — улыбаясь, она начала медленно подталкивать Криса к мальчику.

И вот Фань уже стоит позади загадочного мальчика и теребит своего плюшевого зверька. Интересно, почему он так нервничает, ведь прежде никогда не чувствовал себя так взволнованно перед кем-то.

Он оборачивается и смотрит на свою воспитательницу. Та лишь машет парню ладонью, тем самым показывая, что нужно поздороваться с другим ребенком.

— Эмм…

Светловолосый немного испугался внезапного голоса позади себя, поэтому поворачивается назад, чтобы взглянуть на владельца голоса.

— Привет, меня зовут Ифань. Можно поиграть с тобой? — спрашивает Крис и показывает своего дракона.

Другой мальчик опускает голову вниз и поворачивается спиной к Крису. Фань снова прикусил губу и еще раз посмотрел на учителя. Она улыбалась и по-прежнему призывала Криса поговорить с другим мальчиком.

Крис надул щеки, обошел мальчика и плюхнулся на пол прямо перед ним.

— Даже если ты не собираешься говорить со мной, я все еще хочу играть с тобой. Как тебя зовут? — спросил Крис, после того, как уселся поудобнее. Он начал внимательно рассматривать впередисидящего. Ифань понял, что мальчик нервничает. — Не волнуйся, я не буду есть тебя. Я уже покушал. Так что не бойся меня.

Мальчик поднимает голову и смотрит на Криса. Он кусает верхнюю губу; его глаза широко открыты, а на щеках еле заметный румянец. Увидев лицо мальчика, Крис внезапно поднимает руки и кладет свои ладошки на щеки младшего.

— Эй-й, ты такой милый! — воскликнул Крис, начиная тискать его за щеки. Он снова посмотрел в глаза мальчика, по-прежнему продолжая теребить его щеки. —Так как тебя зовут?

— Цзы-Цзытао… — ответил малыш.

— Вай, даже имя такое же милое, как и твое симпатичное лицо! —сказал Крис, продолжая щупать щеки Тао.

— Ты узнал мое имя, теперь ты можешь перестать трогать мое лицо? — спросил Цзытао перед тем, как Крис, в последний раз шлепнув его по щекам и опустил руки.

Крис сел рядом с Цзытао и обнял своего дракона, в то время как Тао тоже обнял свою плюшевую панду.

— Почему ты играешь один? Не хочешь играть с другими? — спрашивает Крис, глядя в милое лицо Тао.

— Я немного застенчивый… — прошептал Цзытао так, что Ифань еле уловил его слова.

— Ой, да не нужно стесняться! Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя со своими друзьями! — Крис встаёт, берет Тао за руку и тянет за собой.

Таким образом Крис познакомил одногрупников с Цзытао и наоборот. Потихоньку застенчивость Тао начала исчезать, но он все равно держал ладонь Криса в своей.


	2. Chapter 2

Лухан прогуливался вокруг здания школы; был перерыв на обед. Внезапно он остановился и посмотрел на дерево, но его внимание привлекло далеко не оно. На траве под деревом мирно посапывал какой-то парень.

— Это же грязно — лежать на земле. Как так можно? — мягко прошептал Лухан.

Вместо того, чтобы продолжить прогулку, Хань подошел к дереву. Наклонившись к лицу спящего парня, он начал рассматривать его.

— Думаю, что уже где-то видел его… — сказал сам себе Лухан, почесывая подбородок — Ааа! Это же Сехун! И почему он спит здесь. Айгуу…

Недолго думая, Лухан медленно садится рядом с мальчиком и мягко перекладывает его голову с земли себе на колени. Лу нежно провел рукой по волосам Сехуна и захихикал, когда тот скорчил во сне смешную рожицу. Но вдруг глаза Сехуна открылись. Младший остолбенел от увиденного и тут же резко сел.

— Сехун, ты такой милый, когда спишь! — заулыбался Лухан. После этих слов щеки Сехуна порозовели. Он отвернулся и уже хотел встать, но руки Ханя потянули его обратно, заставляя сесть обратно.

— Сехун, прости если разбудил тебя! Но ты так мило спал, что я просто сел и начал любоваться тобой, — смотря младшему в глаза, серьезно сказал Лухан.  
Это заставило Сехуна еще сильнее покраснеть и отвернулся, лишь бы не смотреть на Лухана.

— Сехун, почему ты со мной не разговариваешь? Пожалуйста, поговори со мной, — поджав губы, проговорил Лухан.

— Мне неудобно говорить, ты будешь смеяться. Я немного шепелявлю, — быстро проговорил Сехун, внимательно рассматривая траву.

Наступила тишина. Лухан больше ничего не говорил. Сехун выглядел разочарованно и даже грустно, потому что его собеседник не дал никакого ответа. Он уже собрался снова встать и уйти, но руки Лухана вновь остановили его, поймав за запястья.

— Сехун… — начал Лухан, и Сехун посмотрел на него. — Боже, это же так мило! Твоя шепелявость невероятно милая! — радостно прокричал Хань и, притянув к себе О, крепко обнял.

Опять же щеки Сехуна стали ярко красными. А Лухан продолжал обнимать младшего.

— Не стесняйся! Это мило, мне нравится! — сказал Лу с улыбкой на лице.

— Х-хорошо, — удивленно просятул Се.

— Слушай, я хотел прогуляться вокруг школы. Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне? — спросил Лухан. Он встал и протянул руку Сехуну.

Сехун наконец-то улыбнулся и взял руку Лухана. Второй же счастливо переплетает их пальцы…

— Letʼs go! — прокричал Хань и потянул руку Сехуна.

— Лухан! Достаточно с тебя приключений! Быстро иди в класс, — прокричал из окна учитель. — И Сехуна с собой захвати!

— Гррр… Ну что опять! — недовольно прорычал старший.

— Ну… Мы можем продолжить нашу прогулку завтра… если ты конечно захочешь? — неуверенно сказал Сехун. Лухан заулыбался.

— Конечно! — и, сжав чужую ладонь в своей, направился в класс, увивая за сбой счастливого Сехуна.


	3. Chapter 3

****

I

— Бекон! Беко-о-он! Бе…

— Чанель, еще одно слово из твоего рта, и тебе конец! — проговорил Бекхен сквозь стиснутые зубы.

—…кон!

— Ну все! — прорычал Бек и прыгнул на спину Чанеля, который тут же завалился на пол.

Бекхен сел сверху на Ёля и начал барабанить его по груди и животу. Второй же, не чувствуя никакой боли от маленьких кулачков, залился громким смехом. На странные звуки повернулись остальные дети. Дебоширов увидела и учительница, вздохнув, она направилась к ним. Оттащив Бекхена от младшего, воспитательница проговорила:

— Ну все, хватит. Прекратите драться.

Бекхен надул губы и, демонстративно развернувшись, пошел прочь от Чанеля. Чанель же лишь печально посмотрел на спину уходящего. Ему стало немного обидно, ведь старший не понимает его дружеские порывы.

— Иди и извинись перед ним, Чанель, — мягко сказала воспитательница и отправилась по своим делам.

Высокий парнишка тут же глазами начал искать своего друга. Нашелся он в другом конце класса, играющий со своей игрушкой. Чанель почесал затылок и направился туда.

— Бекхенни… — позвал Ёль, но Бекхен проигнорировал его. — Бекхенни… — снова попытался он, положив руку ему на плечо.

Бек сбросил руку с плеча, по-прежнему игнорируя присутствие друга; он продолжил играть со своей игрушкой.

— Бекхенни, извини, — Чанель опускается на колени и обнимает Бекхена со спины. А Бекхен просто молчит, и для Еля это давящая тишина.

— Бекхенни, пожалуйста, прости меня! — продолжает младший. Он зарылся носом в волосы своего хена, а через мгновение поцеловал его в затылок, зная, как старший любит это.

И действительно. Это заставило Бекхена немного захихикать, ему было даже немного щекотно от действий Чанеля.

— Бекхен, ты простишь меня? — спрашивает Чанель, широко улыбаясь, когда Бек поворачивается и смотрит на него.

— Конечно. Но, пожалуйста, не зови меня больше беконом. Я не хочу быть, как еда, — сказал Бекхен, прищурив глаза.

— Ладно, ладно. Больше не буду! — улыбнулся Чанель, а затем крепко обнял Бекхена. Старший обнял его в ответ, широко улыбаясь.

****

II

Громкий плачь раздался по всей комнате. Взгляды всех присутствующих тут же обратились к дуэту, что был усажен на стулья у обеденного стола. Мисс Юна, быстро подбегая к плачущему мальчику, присела рядом с ним на корточки.

— Что случилось, Сехунни? — спросила она.

Но мальчик продолжил плакать, тыкая пальцем в Тао, который сидел рядом с ним.

Юна озадаченно подняла бровь, посмотрела на второго мальчика и затем перевела взгляд обратно на Сехуна.

— Что не так с Тао?

— Тао… Тао… Тао выпил мое шоколадное молоко. Лулу-хен дал мне его, — сказал Сехун и снова заплакал, но уже с большей громкостью.

Юна притянула к себе в объятия Сехуна, успокаивая мальчика, тихонько поглаживая его спину.

— Тшш, не плачь, Сехунни. Тао не сделал ничего плохого.

— Нет! Я ненавижу Тао-хена! — закричал мальчик.

С этими словами Тао, как по щелчку, решил присоединяться к фестивалю рёв Сехуна. Юна просто кивнул обоим мальчикам. Другой, свободной рукой, она прижала Тао ближе и попыталась успокоить и его.

— Не плачь, Тао.

Тао заплакал еще громче.

— Тао не хотел его пить. Тао сожалеет, — сказал темноволосый мальчик и протер свои глаза, из которых все еще лились крокодильи слезы.

Именно в этот момент дверь в их комнату открылась, впуская внутрь Лухана и Криса, вернувшихся из ванной комнаты. Видя, что любимый донсен плачет, Лухан в мгновение ока подбежал к мальчику.

— Сехунни, что случилось?

Сехун открыл глаза и увидел, что это действительно был Лухан, тут же обнимая старшего мальчика.

— Тао выпил шоколадное молоко, которое Лулу-хен дал Сехуну. Сехун ненавидит Тао-хена, — зарыдал он в грудь Лухана, пока тот просто гладил его по спине, пытаясь успокоить.

— Н-но Тао не хотел, — всхлипнул в ответ Тао.

Крис подошел к Тао и потянул младшего ближе к себе.

— Нет, нет, не плачь, Тао. Большие мальчики не плачут. Тао большой мальчик, правильно? — спросил Крис, и Тао кивнул. — Хорошо, так что, большие мальчики больше не плачут, хорошо? — Тао кивнул, всхлипнул и сильнее обнял Криса.

— Вот так. Не плачь. Завтра геге купит тебе молоко, просто больше не пей чужое. Скажи геге, что Тао согласен, — сказал Крис, чувствуя, как Тао кивнул, все еще прижимаясь к его груди.

— Сехун? Успокоился? — осторожно спросил Лухан младшего, который все еще плотно обнимал его. Он почувствовал, как Сехун покачал головой. — Почему? Разве ты не простил Тао-хена? Он уже принес свои извинения.

— Н-но… Тао-хен выпил молоко Сехуна. Сехун не любит, когда другие пьют молоко Сехуна, но Тао-хен выпил молоко Сехуна. Сехун ненавидит Тао-хена.

Тао почти снова чуть не взорвался плачем, если бы не Крис, постоянно успокаивавший его мягкими поглаживаниями по спине и обещавший принести для него завтра немного шоколада, если он перестанет плакать.

— Но Тао-хен не хотел этого, — мягко сказал Лухан. — Как однажды, ты взял сэндвич Чанель-хена, который он хотел разделить с Бекхен-хеном. Из-за того, что ты взял один, им пришлось разделить второй пополам.

Сехун посмотрел на кромку своей рубашки.

— Но Сехун не хотел.

— Также и Тао-хен, — улыбнулся Лухан. — Итак, Сехун прощает Тао-хена?

Сехун занервничал. Он посмотрел на Лухана, а затем перевел взгляд на другого плачущего мальчика, который все еще был в объятиях Криса.

— Хорошо, Сехун прощает Тао-хена, — сказал Сехун и подошел к Тао. — Тао-хен. Сехуну жаль. Сехуну снова нравится хен. Сехун больше не ненавидит хена.

Крис отпустил Тао.

— Хену тоже жаль. Хен не хотел этого делать.

— Это хорошо.

И Сехун, и Тао, улыбаясь, тут же обняли друг друга.

Воспитатель Юна встала и хлопнула в свои ладоши.

— Отлично, теперь давайте поедим, ваш обед скоро остынет.

— Хорошо! — в унисон ответили дети.

Сехун, отпустив из объятий Тао, подбежал к своему Лухан-хену и потянул его к столу, усаживая рядом с собой. Лухан улыбнулся, протягивая младшему свое шоколадное молоко, на что тот тут же широко заулыбался, благодаря и стремглав прижимаясь ближе к любимому хену.

Тао, который сидел с другой стороны от Сехуна, засиял от счастья, когда увидел свой обед: его мама упаковала ему рис и украсила его водорослями, напоминающими панд. Крис, не упуская момента, прокомментировал, насколько мило это было, получая лично от Тао первую ложку обеда.

— Наконец, мир… — сказала мисс Юна и устало шлепнулась на свой стул.

— Чанель! Это был мой кусок! Как ты мог его съесть?! — закричал на всю комнату Бекхен.

— Ох, мальчики… — вздохнула воспитатель.


	4. Chapter 4

Джонин вышел из ванной комнаты и вытер мокрые руки об свои шорты. Он посмотрел вокруг, но ничего не привлекло его внимание, поэтому он решил направиться обратно в класс.

Как только он открыл дверь, в нос ударил приятный аромат пищи. Время обеда — его любимая часть дня. Он достал свой ланч и сел на свое место.

Джонин ставит свой ланч на стол, а затем смотрит на коробочку с обедом своего друга. В ней всегда было много вкусного, что заставляло мальчика пускать слюни, просто глядя на нее. Джонин покачал головой и опустил взгляд вниз, по-прежнему глядя на ланч своего друга.

Его друг повернулся и взглянул на Кая.

— Что-нибудь не так? — спросил он.

Джонин покачал головой и снова отвернулся от пищи друга. Он открыл свой ланч и взял палочки.

— Хочешь немного? — предложил друг, указывая на свой обед.

— Все нормально, Кенсу, это же твое. Лучше кушай сам, — улыбнулся Кай, хотя он действительно очень хотел попробовать его.

— Нет, я настаиваю, Джонин! Давай, попробуй немного, — снова предлагает Кенсу, протягивая другу палочки с едой.

Джонин откусывает яичный рулет с палочек Дио. После того, как еда попала в его рот, он открыто начал наслаждаться ей, довольно улыбаясь. От такой картины Кенсу расхохотался.

— Ну, не драматизируй, это всего лишь яичный рулет, — посмеиваясь, сказал Кенсу.

— Но он се офень вку-усный, — прочавкал в ответ Кай.

— Джонин, сначала жевать, глотать, а потом говорить! — сделал замечание Дио, и Кай последовал его совету.

— Но это правда вкусно! — прожевав, снова сделал комплимент младший.

Кенсу с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Будешь еще?

— Нет, спасибо. Это твое. У меня есть свой, — он показал на свою коробочку.

— Но я сделал сегодня так много, что думаю без помощи не съем, — проговорил он с улыбкой.

Глаза Кая расширились.

— Ты это сам сделал?

Кенсу засмеялся.

— Нет, что ты, я просто помог маме. Но если хочешь, я могу сделать что-нибудь сам для тебя на завтра? — спросил Дио.

— Правда? Для меня? На самом деле? — широко заулыбался Джонин.

— Да, я могу попробовать, — радостно ответил мальчик.

Джонин счастливо обнял друга.

— Кенсу-у, спасибо! — протянул он. — Я буду с нетерпением ждать завтрашнего дня! — заулыбался Кай.

Кенсу тряхнул головой и посмотрел на друга.

— Ну все, давай кушать.

Джонин кивнул, и они оба снова начали есть, теперь уже свободно делясь друг с другом.


	5. Chapter 5

Чунмен совершенно не знал чем заняться. В классе до смерти скучно. Поэтому он решает выйти во двор, хотя бы свежим воздухом подышать.

Чунмен подошел к детской площадке и увидел занятого чем-то мальчика, на взгляд того же возраста, что и он сам. Мальчик был на качелях. Но вместо того, что бы сидеть на них, он стоял, пытаясь расшатать их.

И, к сожалению, удача была не на стороне мальчика. Неожиданно он упал с качелей. Чунмен немного вздрогнул, услышав негромкий стон боли.

Будучи хорошим человеком, Чунмен подходит к мальчику, чтобы убедиться все ли с ним нормально.

— Эй, это было нехилое падение. Ты в порядке? — спросил Чунмен и протянул мальчику руку.

Другой мальчик поворачивается и смотрит на Чунмена. В уголках его глаз начали скапливаться слезы, что немного напугало Сухо; он не любит когда кто-то плачет.

— Эй! Эй! Пожалуйста, не плачь! Пожалуйста, — Чунмен садиться на колени и вытирает ладонью слезы с лица незнакомца. — Прошу, прекрати плакать.

— У меня локоть болит, — процедил сквозь слезы мальчик и показал свой стертый локоть.

— Это, должно быть, больно, — сказал Сухо, и другой парень кивнул. — Пойдем в медпункт, там должны помочь, — с улыбкой сказал Чунмен.

— Да… Хорошо, — проговорил мальчик и попытался встать, но, к сожалению, упал обратно.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Чунмен наклонился к пареньку.

— Я думаю, что растянул лодыжку… — промычал мальчик, кусая губы, чтобы из глаз не текли слезы.

Сухо погладил мальчика по волосам. Он повернулся к нему спиной и присел на корточки.

— Залезай, — указал он на свою спину. — Я отнесу тебя в медпункт. Тебе же больно ходить, — улыбаясь, проговорил он.

— Н-но, я тяжелый.

— Бред, ты тощий, как флагшток. Давай, залезай! — Чунмен похлопал себя по спине и начал ждать, когда мальчик поднимется.

— Хорошо… — он медленно встал, стараясь не наступать на больную ногу, и обнял Сухо за шею. Чунмен с легкостью поднял мальчика и направился в здание.

— Как тебя зовут? Я Чyнмен, будем знакомы! — Сухо улыбнулся и повернул голову к лицу сидящего на его спине мальчика.

— Меня зовут Исин, — тихо ответил парень, немного смущаясь, но все же крепче обнимая шею своего спасителя.

— Какое красивое имя! Отныне, давай будем друзьями! Я буду тебя защищать, что бы сегодняшний инцидент не повторился. Хорошо? — сказал Сухо, заставляя Исина краснеть.

— Конечно, — пробубнил Исин, утыкаясь носом в спину Чунмена. — Ты похож на ангела… — тихо прошептал Исин, но Сухо его услышал. Он захихикал.

— Ага, я твой ангел-хранитель! Согласен? — проговорил Чунмен, смущая Лэя. — Ну как, согласен? — переспросил он.

— Да, я согласен. Ты мой ангел… Спасибо, — сказал Исин, на что Сухо кивнул.

Оба мальчика, улыбаясь и смеясь, продолжили знакомство по пути в медпункт, да и после него тоже.


	6. Chapter 6

Минсок играл с кубиками, когда услышал голос, зовущий его.

— Минсоккии… — пропел Чонде.

— Да, что такое? — Минсок оторвался от игрушек и посмотрел на своего друга.

Чондэ присел перед ним и начал тискать его щеки.

— Авф, твои щечки! Они как всегда прекрасны! — воскликнул Чен.

— Отпусти мои щеки, Чонде! Ну… — обиженно проговорил Минсок, начиная тереть свои горящие от боли щечки.

— Мне так нравится их щупать! — надулся Чонде.

— Но мне-то нет! — крикнул Сюмин.

— Что здесь происходит? Не ругайтесь, мальчики! — сказала подошедшая воспитательница и погладила детей по головам.

Минсок и Чонде кивнули учительнице, прежде чем она, улыбаясь, пошла по своим делам. Чен посмотрел на друга. Второй же по-прежнему тер болящие щеки.

Младший шагнул вперед к другу, но Сюмин остановил его, вытянув руку вперед.

— Не подходи ближе! Ты можешь опять начать щупать мои щеки! — сказал Минсок, закрывая ладошками свое лицо от Чонде.

Чен вздохнул.

— Я больше не буду это делать, — сказал он.

— Правда? — выглянул из-под ладошки Сюмин.

— Да! — улыбнулся Чонде. — С этой минуты больше не буду! — воскликнул он и хлопнул ладонью себя по груди в области сердца.

— Ну… Хорошо. Тогда может пойдем рисовать? — проговорил Минсок и потащил друга к своему столику.

Минсок вытащил разные краски и карандаши. Оба мальчика начинают рисовать, смеясь и крича. Ну, если быть точным, кричал Минсок, когда Чен случайно пролил краску на его рисунок.

— Ну все! Я больше не хочу играть с тобой! — закричал Сюмин. — Ты больно щупаешь мои щеки, а теперь еще и рисунок портишь!

— Мне жаль, Минсокки, это вышло случайно… — посмотрел Чен на друга мягким взглядом. Но старший отвернулся от него, показывая свою обиду.

— Эйй, Минсоккии… — Чонде обошел друга и, взяв в ладошки его лицо, поцеловал Минсока в правую щечку. — Пожалуйста, прости! — теперь поцелуй в левую щеку. — Не дуйся на меня!

Чондэ умоляюще смотрел в глаза друга, а Минсок лишь вздохнул.

— Ладно, ладно. Но только на этот раз! — сурово сказал Сюмин.

— Конечно! — радостно воскликнул Чен и обнял мальчика. — Давай вместе нарисуем тебе новый рисунок?

В конце концов мальчики продолжили их уже совместный рисунок, по-прежнему крича и улыбаясь друг другу.


End file.
